


Daddy's Punishment

by Naughtyplier



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Biting, Dd/lb, Edging, M/M, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Scratching, Vibrators, collar and leash, daddy dom, little boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyplier/pseuds/Naughtyplier





	

“Oooo. My Markimoo. My sweet baby boo. You have been such a good boy these last few weeks. Then you go off and decide to be a naughty boy and interrupt mine and Arin’s grumps sessions on multiple occasions.” Danny gently twists and thrusts the vibrator that’s in Mark’s tight ass that’s on the lowest setting just barely grazing against his prostate. Mark, bent over the arm of the Grump couch, hands tied together behind his back with a ball gag in his mouth and a collar around his neck, whimpers and moans at the feel. Danny grabs him by his pink floof and pulls hard, forcing his head back and bends over Mark, bringing his face to his.

“And Daddy doesn’t like naughty boys.” Danny takes the crop that’s in his hand and whips Mark’s bruising ass several times, making him tremble. 

“Mmmmph!” Mark cries out through the gag, which is drenched in his own drool. 

“Awww. Does my princess need some relief?” Danny asks, petting his face. Mark nods and whines lowly. “Okay baby boy. But when I pull,” signaling the leash in his hand, “You need to stop this time, or else Daddy will do worse to you than the last time when you didn’t stop. Remember that?” Mark whines and starts grinding against the couch, moaning and whimpering as the singer thrusts the vibrator excruciatingly slowly in and out of him. He cries out in pleasure begging for more and grinding faster against the couch. 

“Mmmmmh!” Mark whines again. Dan scratches his nails down his back, gripping his ass and spanks him.

“Yeah little man, you like that?” The taller man massages Mark’s balls, making him moan and thrust longingly into his touch as Dan kisses up his back. “Does my widdle baby boy like it when Daddy gives him some relief?” Mark nods, his eyes screwed shut as pleasure takes over his body. 

“Good.” He pulls on his leash and Mark stops immediately. “If you’re a good boy Daddy will make you cum soon. How do you like that?” Mark nods joyfully at his words.  
“Have we learned our lesson about interrupting Daddy and Uncle Arin while we are making videos?” Mark tries to catch his breath before answering, but Dan whips him with the crop, impatiently waiting for his answer. “Answer me little man!”

“Mmmmmph” Mark manages to whine out and nods profusely. Dan then decides to take out his ball gag, wipes the drool off his face and kisses Mark’s mouth, and down his neck making him groan softly.

“Such a good boy you are.” He whispers and tenderly kisses his cheek.

“Daddy please make me cum, I promise I’ll be a good boy from now on, I promise!” He says as he groans louder as the singer turns the setting on the vibrator up a little more.

“You promise baby?” He says stroking the shorter man’s face with the back of his hand and thrusts the vibrator in and out abruptly fast, throwing Mark off and causing him to scream out.

“Ahhhhh!!!!!! F-FUCK! Y-yes! Yes I promise! Mmmm fuck please make me cuuuuummmmm!!!!” Seeing Mark squirming around and cry out in immense pleasure was making Danny want him more and more. His cock growing in his jeans, he can’t take it anymore. The taller man caresses Mark’s shoulder and glides his fingers down his back, over the soft curve of his shoulder blade, gliding a finger down his spine making his back arch and him whimper quietly. The singer gets to Mark’s tied hands, and he unties them. Dan’s slender fingers cup his plump, round perfect ass and then he spanks him. Mark flinches at the light sting. Danny rubs and massages it after spanking it. 

“God do I love your body baby boo.” He puts his hands on his shoulder blades and runs them down his toned back again digging his nails into his flesh causing him to whine out. 

“Mmmmmhh! Why don’t you show me how much you love it then, huh?” Danny smirks at his challenge, and pulls the vibrator out of his tight hole. He gets on his knees behind Mark and kisses and bites all over Mark’s thighs, then licks from his balls to right under his entrance.

“Uhhh! Daddy more!” the shorter man pleads and Dan spanks him again and Mark winces at the light sting.

“You won’t get what you want by begging for it little man.” He spreads Mark’s ass and licks and kisses around Mark’s entrance, making it almost unbearable for Mark to take, and Mark starts grinding against the arm of the couch. Dan takes the crop and spanks his ass with it, making Mark whimper loudly. Dan finally gives in and licks over his entrance and slithers his tongue inside, slowly wiggling it around making Mark yelp in pleasure and claw at the arm of the couch. Danny stands up and pulls his leash, ordering him to stand. Danny looks over Mark’s shoulder and notices Mark’s leaking cock, leaving a mess on the arm of the couch.

“What is that I see on the couch baby boo?” Dan asks pointing to the small puddle.

“Uhhh….I-I don’t know what you’re t-talking about Daddy.” Dan grabs the back of Mark’s head and shoves it down closer to the mess.

“That. What is that?” Mark shivers a little.

“I…I don’t know what i-it is Daddy.”

“I think you do. Your greedy cock leaked on the couch. You made the mess, now clean it up.” Mark stands there hesitant for a second, just to see what Dan would do when he didn’t do what he said.

“Do you think it’s going to clean itself up?” The singer pulls on the gamer’s hair hard making him whine. Mark starts licking his mess up. “Such a good boy you are baby boo.” He says gently running his fingers through his hair.

“Thank you Daddy.” Mark says softly.

“Now we know not to make a mess on Daddy and Uncle Arin’s couch, don’t we?”

“Yes Daddy, I’m sorry!” 

“It is okay Baby boo. You’ve been a good boy. And just for that…” Dan pulls down his jeans and boxers, letting his erection spring free and sits down on the couch, still holding onto the leash.

“Come up on Daddy’s lap, baby boo.” He cocks an eyebrow at Mark who is looking hungrily at Danny’s throbbing member. 

“Oh Daddy…” Mark whimpers out and Danny pulls on the leash with both hands bringing his lover closer to him inch by inch. Once Mark gets close enough, the singer starts running his fingers up and down the gamer’s shaft, making him groan and go weak at the knees and almost collapse on top of Dan. 

“Ooooo. Baby boy. So much pre cum.” He says as he lightly strokes Mark’s pulsing member. “Let Daddy clean that off for you.” Dan licks his lips and admits Mark’s tip into his mouth, sucking it lightly and swirling his tongue around it, then taking him all in, getting all the precum off. Mark shrieks in pleasure and slightly bends forward putting his hand on the arm of the couch to keep his balance. He starts tensing up and Danny takes his cock out of his mouth and pulls his leash to come closer and straddle him. The shorter man starts stroking the singer’s throbbing member, moaning out loud. 

“Daddy please let me ride you, please!” Mark whimpers as his leaking cock twitches. Dan kisses him deeply and rubs over Mark’s balls, causing him to quiver and want his lover even more.

“Does Markimoo promise he’ll be a good boy for Daddy from now on?” He says as he rubs his tip over the shorter man’s opening and he moans shakily.

“Y-ah! Yes Daddy I promise!” Dan looks deeply into Mark’s eyes as he slowly admits the tip into him, and Mark yelps. Danny thrusts the head of his cock in and out slowly moaning softly as his thighs tense up. Mark begins whining for his Daddy to put in more.

“Did you want all of it baby boo?” He thrusts another inch in, making Mark cry out. 

“Yes please Daddy please! Mmmmm!!!! More! Please more!” Satisfied with Mark’s response, he gently slides the rest of his member in, making him gasp softly. Danny thrusts into him excruciatingly slowly, and then getting faster gradually with each thrust.

“Ah, Mark, f-fuck! You’re so fucking tight!” Dan yanks Mark’s leash to pull him closer and kisses him as Mark bounces up and down on his cock faster and harder, making them both moan into each other’s mouths. Dan scratches his nails down Mark’s back several times creating lesions on him. The singer grabs Mark’s ass tightly, making him yelp and then he rolls the two of them over and he pounds into Mark as hard as he possibly can, making Mark cry out in immense pleasure. Mark pulls Dan near him with the chain on his leash, noticing he is still holding onto the other end, and creeps his hand down his back and grabs his hips tightly and thrashes his hips into his.

“Mark, -unf!- Baby boo, Daddy’s really close! Ahh!!!” Danny thrusts into Mark faster, hitting his sweet spot causing their bodies to contract. 

“Oooooo Daddy! Daddy I’m really close too and I want to cum! Please let me cummmm!!!” breathing heavily, Danny just nods feverishly, allowing his lover to let go. Dan and Mark start to feel a familiar warmth in their lower abdomens starting to get hotter. The singer bites Mark’s neck causing him to cry out.

“Yeah? Does baby boo like Daddy’s big cock in his tight hole?” Danny asks lowly in Mark’s ear. Mark shrieks vociferously.

“Ah! Yes Daddy Yes! –Unf!- I love it! M-make me cum Daddy p-please!” 

“Tell Daddy how much you love his big cock, baby boo, and I’ll make you cum. I’ll make you cum. So. Fucking. Hard.” Danny kisses his lover passionately, slithering his tongue into his mouth.

“Ah! Daddy! Mmmmm I love your cock so fu-fucking much! I love how it –Ah fuck!- it makes me cum all over the place! Uhhh! Daddy Pleeeease!” Mark begs the singer.

“Now what did I say about begging? You don’t get what you want that way baby boy.” Danny tells Mark sternly, and whips his chest with the crop. 

“Daddy, Fuck! Please just make me cum! Goddammit!” Dan smacks Mark’s thigh with much force, causing the shorter man to wince at the sting.

“Don’t give me that tone, Mister. Do you want Daddy to punish you all over again?” Mark shakes his head.

“No! No I’m sorry Daddy I’m sorry! I just really want to cum and I just love your aching cock in me and fucking me. Nnnnh~!” 

“Does my little man love my cock filling him up? Does my Markimoo want to cum with Daddy?” Danny asks lowly in his ear as he starts thrusting into Mark again.

“Ahhh! Mmmm yes Daddy, yes!” Mark grabs onto the cushion of the couch and Danny starts pumping into him faster and hits his sweet spot at just the right angle every time, making Mark’s tight hole clench around Dan’s cock. Dan feels the familiar warmth in his lower abdomen again, warning him of his orgasm approaching. Mark’s breathing quickens and tightens his grip on the couch as he feels his own orgasm approaching.

“Daddy I’m gonna- I’m gonna-“ Mark pulls his lover close, scratching his nails down his back deeply as he cums all over his stomach and chest, moaning loudly in immense pleasure. Dan’s hips buck and contract as he trembles as he cums and fills Mark’s empty space to the brim. Dan collapses on top of his lover and catches his breath. After a minute, he pulls out and trails his tongue down Mark’s chest, licking his cum off him making him whimper. He turns him on his stomach and goes down and licks his own cum out of Mark’s tight hole swirling his tongue around. Mark quivers and moans softly in response.

“Ahh! Daddy, Mmmmmm!” Dan gives Mark’s ass a spank and unbuckles his collar. He gently turns Mark back over and lays his forehead on his and looks at him with a concerned expression.

“You okay baby?” He whispers into his lover’s mouth. Mark cups his sweetie’s face with both his hands.

“You know I’m always okay with you Dan.” Mark kisses the singer lovingly, wrapping his arms around his middle. Dan rolls over so Mark is on top and lets him rest his head on his chest. 

“I love you.” Dan murmurs tiredly as he runs his fingers through Mark’s pink hair.

“I love you too.” He muffles into his chest. Dan grabs a blanket and drapes it over the both of them as they both fall asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
